Home An Abel Nightrode and Kaien Cross Love Story
by Kassylee
Summary: The Headmaster has been abandoned by his family. Left alone with a rebellious night class, he knows that there is only one man who can change things at the Academy...


Home- an Abel Nightrode/ Kaien Cross story

Kaien Cross sat alone in his office. He sat slumped in his armchair, twirling a pencil over his lips. "Baka…" he sighed. The headmaster knew that he was wrong. He knew that he was an idiot for being in love with someone who couldn't love him back. He sighed, and let the sadness wash over him. "Why is love so difficult?" he thought. Kaien thought about how much he wanted to be with him, how much he wanted to touch him, hold him, taste him, to make love with him, but he knew that it was never meant to be. "He could never love anyone like me…" the Headmaster sighed as a new wave of sadness washed over him.  
Things were different now at the Academy, and things were getting out of control. Yuki and Kaname had decided to run away, and abandon the Academy and their duties. They had changed. Everything was spiralling downwards. When Yuki left, Zero couldn't stand living without her, and left the Academy too. This meant that the Headmaster was left with no Disciplinary Committee, which meant that he had to do all the night patrol by himself. This proved to be a difficult task, as the Headmaster was much less threatening than Zero and Yuki. He tried to control the night class, but they only wanted to listen to Kaname-sama. The Vampires were going wild, 5 students had already been bitten. Aido had attacked 3 day class boys, and no one confessed to biting the other two girls. The peace that he had worked do hard to achieve was now dying. The Headmaster tried everything to keep the rebellious night class under control. He even had to resort to bringing out some of his old Vampire hunting gear…but they refused to listen to a human.  
The Headmaster was desperate. He felt like he was drowning, he could feel his heart ripping into pieces. He missed Yuki and Zero. He missed the way things used to be. He longed for that familiar feeling of family and warmth. It was not that way now. It was cold. He was alone. He was a failure. What good is a Headmaster who can't even restrain his own students? The Headmaster knew there was only one way to restore peace in the Academy, but it would be very risky. The Headmaster knew that he would probably get rejected, but he had to try, he couldn't let the Academy fall apart without one last implement. He knew what he had to do.  
"I wonder what's going on?" The night class was confused. Why did the Headmaster summon them, at such a peculiar time? They sat patiently waiting for the Headmaster to enter the classroom. After what seemed an eternity the Headmaster slowly entered the classroom. He looked different. His violet eyes pierced through the dim light of the classroom and into the dangerous eyes of the vampires. The dim light flickered hazardously in his glasses. The vampires stared at each other, completely unnerved by the change that had come over their peace loving Headmaster. The Headmaster's mouth formed a solemn line on his pale face. He finally spoke. "I cannot control the events that have been taking place in the Academy since Kaname left. You have all disappointed me. You were supposed to lead your species and help join together with the humans. You have all failed me. There is only one way that this Academy can be restored to its former state. I have called in an old friend of mine to watch over you all. This is Abel Nightrode…"

Abel Nightrode shuffled nervously into the classroom. "…Hello?" he said with a timid wave. He offered a weak smile to the night class. "Why do we need a priest?" Ichijo retorted, thoroughly baffled. " Uh, well its funny you should ask that…" Abel said racking his brain for an answer. " Uh…umm…umm" Headmaster Cross stepped in. "He's not a priest, he's a crucnik." The Headmaster maintained his death glare on the night class. "What's a crucnik, sir?" Shiki asked getting more nervous by the minute. "A vampire who feeds on the blood of vampires. He is the ultimate weapon for destroying your kind." The headmaster had never been so threatening. His gaze was fixed on each and every one of the night class. He seemed to be staring into their very souls. It was unnerving. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE VIOLENCE IN THIS SCHOOL ANY LONGER!" Kaien slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him. The sudden outburst of emotion made the vampires jump back. The headmaster lowered his eyes, and regained his composure. "Father Nightrode has kindly agreed to watch over you, and make sure you're all in line. I will not hesitate to expel anyone who does not follow Nightrode's orders. I hope I've made myself clear…You are dismissed." The night class left in silence and fear. They knew they had pushed their Headmaster over the Nightrode and the Headmaster were left in silence. The Headmaster was still frozen at the front of the classroom, with his hand on the desk. Abel watched his friend from the corner of the room. "It's been a long time Kaien…" Abel said, remembering when they had first met. Kaien was a rookie vampire hunter, and Father Nightrode had been appointed as his tutor. "Yes, it has…" Kaien replied. "I've missed you." "Really?" Abel was surprised, although he had secretly missed Kaien as well. "Yes, I didn't think you'd come." The Headmaster lowered his head in shame. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, but the task was too daunting, and The Headmaster didn't have enough courage. "I'll always come for you, no matter what…" Abel said softly. The Headmaster knew that this was his only chance to reveal his feelings. He closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts, he looked up, finally ready to let his heart speak for him. "Abel, I…" He didn't finish his sentence; Abel had walked across the classroom and swept Kaien into a passionate kiss. Kaien's body melted into Abel's, as Abel deepened the kiss. Kaien felt Abel's soft lips against his own, and strands of Abel's hair brush his face. The Headmaster had waited so long, spent so many hours wondering if his love was one-sided, and in just one kiss all his fears melted away. He knew he had found his love. Kaien slipped his tongue into Abel's mouth, and twirled it around Abel's, who returned the favour. They stood there locked together in a tight embrace, gently exploring each other's mouth. Abel's white gloved hands moved from Kaien's back and underneath his sweater. He knew that there would be more to come. Kaien gently broke the kiss, and grabbed Abel's hands. "Wait…" he whispered gently. Abel looked hurt, and a little shocked. "Let's get you out of this troublesome outfit, shall we?" The Headmaster flashed a naughty smile at Father Nightrode, and the proceeded to remove his clothing one by one. Gloves, Cloak, Robes, Shirt, and finally Kaien removed Abel's undershirt to reveal his pale naked torso. "Perfect." The Headmaster whispered, staring at Abel's slight frame. Abel blushed; he wasn't use to being this exposed. Kaien was staring at him, and he was getting uncomfortable. "It's your turn now." He reached out and grabbed the bottom of The Headmaster's sweater, and gently pulled it over his head. They stood there for a few moments, both men half naked now, and stared deeply beyond the other's glasses and into his eyes. The Headmaster was caught in a sea of deep blue, while Father Nightrode was swept up in the enchanting world of violet.

Abel reached up his hand and gently removed Kaien's glasses and then his own, and set them on the desk beside his clothes. He looked back, and his eyes were met with Kaien's violet gaze. He was so beautiful, and delicate like a flower. Abel wanted him so much. He wrapped his arms around Kaien's lower back, and pulled him in for another kiss. He felt Kaien's naked skin against his own; he felt the warmth of his blood against his own icy flesh. He loved the feeling of warmth Kaien gave off. Their lips were locked again, and their tongues were battling to invade the other's mouth. Abel was winning. He slid his hands, into the back of Kaien's pants. He could feel Kaien getting hard. Abel loved that feeling that he was in control. He slid his hands around to Kaien's front, and gently stroked his member. Kaien broke the kiss and moaned. He closed his eyes, and was overcome with pleasure. He felt his hand moving up and down the shaft, it was so exhilarating. Kaien gasped, and then pulled Abel into another deep kiss. They stayed with their lips pressed against each other, until Kaien broke the kiss. He was gasping for air; he was suffocated during the last outburst of passion. He slowly looked into Abel's deep blue eyes and whispered the words he'd waited so long to say. "Take me." He whispered. Abel didn't say anything. He smirked, and kissed Kaien hard. Abel placed his hands on Kaien's hips and turned him around. Abel undid the front of his own pants, and then slowly reached around, and undid the Headmaster's. Abel lightly reached his hands into the sides of Kaien's pants; he gently slid his long fingers along Kaien's shaft once more. He felt himself getting hard. He continued to prepare Kaien, for a few moments, but he couldn't wait any longer. They had both waited so long. Abel slid his hands around to the back of Kaien's pants and they lightly slipped off to reveal the Headmaster's fully exposed body. Kaien bent over, and put his hands on the desk. He was ready. Abel loosened his own pants until they fell below his hips. He tightened his grip around Kaien's sides, and leaned in close to his ear. "I love you." He said softly. Kaien had wanted to hear those words, and he knew now that his heart belonged to one man only. Abel slid himself into Kaien's opening. Kaien had never known such pleasure. He moaned. He felt Abel penetrating him. He loved it. Abel gently slid himself in and out, slowly getting faster and faster. His breathing was heavy, and his body gently swayed back and forth with the motion. Kaien closed his eyes and succumbed to his former tutor, and friend. Abel knew that he had now taken over Kaien, and that he would be his forever. Abel grunted as he pushed harder. Kaien gasped, and threw his head back in ecstasy. He wanted this moment to last forever. Abel took a deep breath, and thrust himself in one last time. Kaien felt Abel finish. They were both breathing heavily, as Abel slowly removed himself. The naked Headmaster, turned around, and pulled Abel into another deep kiss. "I love you too." He whispered. "I'm glad you're home." Aido walked down the hall, towards the classroom, annoyed that he had been elected to apologize for the night class's behaviour. He stood outside the door a few moments, trying to remember what he was going to say. He heard a strange noise coming from behind the door. It was moaning, and hushed voices. Aido was scared. He put his super vampire hearing to the test… "I love you too" he heard the Headmaster say. "I'm glad you're home." He was concerned that they had driven the Headmaster crazy and he was talking to himself again. He opened the door slowly, not knowing the scene that awaited him.


End file.
